Make Me a Believer
by Silver Jewel
Summary: Spoiler Alert: this story is POST TB ANIME, therefore, if you haven't finished watching it, you might not want to read. With the number of AX members dwindling, a young lady is enlisted to join them, but she has a past of distrusting the church...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Post Trinity Blood anime

Story Disclaimer: I don't own Trinity Blood or any of it's wonderful characters, just my own.

Despite its flourishing economy, I never found Albion to be a particularly interesting place. The old Queen was a nice lady and there was peace and balance. I guess it was good for a stable childhood, but as I grew I longed for adventure. I remember wishing I could travel and go on adventures and it filled my dreams; sometimes they were dangerous and sometimes they were silly, but never dull. Just past the time of my eighteenth birthday, the Queen passed away. It was excitement but not the kind I was in search of. I soon heard gossip about a city below our streets, a city of vampires. Riots began and there was news of a vampire rebellion. I can't remember much except for screeching crowds and a great panic. Perhaps I was sick, though I do recall the induction of the new Queen. She seemed a capable, bright young woman. I was glad when she brought the vampires up from the depths of the earth; I finally got to meet new people. Unlike the rumors, they were terribly nice and hardly any different than a regular human. However, I knew it was my time to leave Albion and to go in search of the life I longed for.

A few months had passed and I had travelled all the way down to former Italy, just outside of ancient Rome. It was a bustling city and I enjoyed the rich history, there were still many relics from the time before Armageddon. I'll never forget the day I was heading back to the small place I was renting and found a silver haired, bespectacled man slumped against a small maple I'd planted in my frontyard. His eyes were closed and he looked rather harmless, in fact he looked like a Vatican priest. Just as I was going to poke him awake, he stirred and opened his eyes. I squealed and jumped back a bit shocked.

"Umm, hi?" I stuttered. "You were… uh asleep?"

"Ohmy, I'm terribly sorry!" he started to rise, "My name is Father Abel Nightro-" just then a loud grumbling sound escaped his stomach. His face glowed red.

"Would you…like to come in for tea?" I asked, a bit confused.

"I couldn't possibly!" more annoyed grumbling, "Well, if you're sure…"

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's kind of sort, I haven't written a lot yet, but if I get some positive reviews I will most likely continue.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Trinity blood

"So, you're a priest?" I asked while putting the teapot on the stove.

"Yes," Abel replied devouring the cookies I'd set on the table for him. "I was on a mission from the Vatican with a partner, but we were split and I sort of ran out of money…" his voice trailed off.

I laughed; surprisingly this guy wasn't half bad. I never really liked the church. When I was young, I declared myself an atheist; at the time I was seeking something to make me different, but now it was something I fully believed… or disbelieved. Some part of me was having trouble realizing this was a priest, a "holy man" I was feeding and laughing with. The other part didn't care; a person was a person no matter what they believed. "Well, don't worry about it too much," removing the whistling teapot from the stove top, "I've got enough food here to feed an army." I brought the pot to the table with the sugar and then retrieved two cups. "Help yourself" I added as he looked a little unsure still.

"Thank you, you're vey kind," he took up the sugar bowl and started spooning the sweet crystals into his cup, one after the other.

"13? Isn't that supposed to be unlucky?" I took the spoon and dumped one more lump of sugar in his cup for good measure and laughed. I noticed his blue eyes sparkle with amusement. I decided to pour milk into my tea to conserve what was left of the sugar. "So, what kind of missions do you go on?"

"I believe that is confidential information, miss…"

'Confidential?' I thought 'Must not be regular missionary stuff then.' I snapped back and realized Abel was searching for my name and I remembered I had not told him. "Oh! Reisha" I blushed, a little embarrassed, "Reisha Argento." Feeling silly I decided to tell him a little about myself. "I grew up in Albion, but my family has roots here in Rome so I decided to take a visit. I like to travel a lot, it brings me a bit of excitement," I smiled.

"A traveler! Are you on your own?"

"Well, yeah. My parents are still back in Albion, we communicate a little, but I do well by myself. I just wish things were a little livelier," I trailed off my mind lifting to my childish daydreams.

"Like strange priests on your lawn?"

I laughed, "Well, it's been the most exciting thing this week! Maybe the whole month I've been here even."

"Well, I don't want to take advantage of your kindness, I must be going," Abel rose from his chair.

"Oh…" I followed him to the door. As he opened it I realized this could be my chance, my time to find a great adventure. 'All that confidential stuff he mentioned, they must be very important things, interesting things. Things the church doesn't want to get out, exciting things!' It occurred to me that it might be to my advantage to follow this guy and find what I've been searching for. "Um, Father Abel?" The silver haired man turned back to me with a slightly puzzled look, "Would it be okay, that is, could I perhaps come with you? You mentioned you lost your partner and I was thinking maybe I could accompany you." The slightly puzzled look turned into full questioning.

"I don't-"

"Oh, please! Please Father Abel? I promise I won't be a hindrance! It's just I always wanted to travel, and I've been searching for a way to get out of here for so long, won't you please take me with you!?" the words tumbled from my mouth.

* * *

A/N: I know most stories are written in third person, but I like first better XD

read an review, please and thanks 3


	3. Chapter 3

"Well…." he sighed, "I guess you can come and we'll talk with Cardinal Sforza."

"YES!!" I leapt into the air. "Okay! Okay, oh um, let me just leave everything in order for the house keeper and the landlord." I scurried around trying to remember everything that needed to be tied up and then bolted to my room. "Just a minute Father Abel!" I quickly put on clothes more suitable for travel and then hurried back to Abel, still in the door way. "Onward!" I proclaimed skipping out the door and dropping my spare key in the mailbox. I looked back to Abel, worried he might have changed his mind, but he just smiled back at me.

"Wow, the Vatican is bigger than I expected it to be!" I exclaimed.

"Well, it is its own little city." A guard was asking for identification. "Oh, uh, just a second!" Abel began emptying pockets. Many little candies scattered to the ground, I bent down to retrieve them. "Aha! Here it is!" The guard gave us permission to pass.

"You sure are organized" I laughed, earning another smile.

"It isn't too much farther."

Cardinal Sforza was a strict looking lady, I was a little worried when I saw her.

"Lady Catherina, this young lady is Reisha Argento, she wishes to join our forces," Abel explained.

"Is that so." I nodded furiously. "I suppose we have room for another since Sister Blanchett left us."

'Blanchett!?' I thought, 'As in the Queen of Albion Blanchett!?' I decided to let it go and ask Abel about it later.

"From now on you will be disguised as a nun. Your services as of now will be restricted to simple team missions to gain field experience. You will be traveling with Father Nightroad, he will instruct you in the basics." Catherina ordered.

"Yes, ma'am," I nodded.

"Abel, take her to the nunnery for new attire."

"Of course." We turned to leave, Abel leading toward the door in the back of the chamber.

"Oh, and Sister Argento," Catherina called after me using my new title. I turned back to her and she tossed a book to me, I reached out to catch it. "Welcome to the AX. Good luck, you might need that." I nodded again before exiting.

I shut the large wooden doors and slumped against them sighing. 'That was intense.' Standing back up I ran and jumped at Abel. "You did it!" I exclaimed tackling him, but he was much taller than me, I barely tipped him at all.

"Nonsense! You seem to be a very compassionate and capable young woman, that is what convinced her." Abel patted my head and I laughed.

"Alright! So, now what?"

"First, let's get a bite to eat and I'll explain the basics."

"Sounds good," I smiled as they headed off.

We sat at a small table under the shade of some trees in the gardens. A tiny nun brought us a tray of tea and biscuits and a rather large sugar dish, I thought Abel would be practically drooling at the sight of them, but instead he seemed distracted, face caught in a reminiscent expression. I shifted uncomfortably in my stiff new nun robes.

"So, er, what exactly is AX?" I asked sheepishly. I looked down re-examining the book Catherina had tossed me. It was a reddish leather bound bible. Perhaps she meant for me to read it…?

Abel glanced back at me startled as if he'd forgotten I was there. "AX is short for Arcanum cella ex dono dei or Secret Chamber in virtue of the gift of God as we would say in English. It's an elite battle team to help resolve problems between that arise from enemies of the Vatican. We are headed by Cardinal Sforza who you just met."

I nodded passively, my head already swimming with information.

"There are other important people I will have to introduce you to later. Do you know anything about the Methuselah or their empire?"

"Uh, not really, I haven't been there yet," I said a bit nervously.

"Well, simply, they are headed by the Empress Augusta Vladica. We've recently had a summit between the empire and the Vatican and a peace treaty was signed."

I nodded fervidly remembering an article I had read about this. It was a highly publicized event.

"You may or may not know that the signing the treaty has been delayed for many years due to terrorist acts. Although there is peace now, the leader of the strongest of the rebellious groups, The Rosen Kreuz Orden, is still alive and in hiding. He is our primary target right now."

"O-okay" I sipped my tea, Abel's face had a dark gloom when explaining that Orden group. 'Perhaps he had a run in with this leader of theirs.'

"Anyway," Abel's face brightened, "Do you have any questions so far?"

Actually, yes, I had plenty of questions.

"Well, a few. I was wondering, Cardinal Sforza mentioned a lady named Sister Blanchett, was she at al related to Albion's Queen Blanchett?"

Abel had that odd reminiscent look again for a moment, and then his face broke into a full grin. "They are one and the same dear Sister! Queen Blanchett was one of our finest," he said warmly.

"Wow! The Queen! I never imagined!" I beamed brightly.

At that moment I nearly leapt from my chair. A holographic woman had just appeared beside our table. My hand, half way to a biscuit, now frozen mid air and my cheeks became a flustered pink. It was quite a curious sight. I could definite make out all her features and yet I could see straight through her.

"Hello Sister Argento," the woman said brightly, "Father Abel," a more stern tone, she turned back toward me "I am Sister Kate," cheery tone resuming.

* * *

Sorry this took so long, I was on vacation for a few days and forgot to upload before I left "


End file.
